


Stars aren’t as Bright

by penrythelesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, DNF, Dreams POV, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mexican Dream - Freeform, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Sad, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, dreamnotfound, gaypogchamp, im fucking depressed, mcyt - Freeform, pog - Freeform, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrythelesbian/pseuds/penrythelesbian
Summary: Dream has always had a crush on George but has started debating what it means...
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Voices

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! uh this is my first fanfic and i’m kinda proud of it even though i wrote it at 2am while crying lol... i hope you enjoy!

_It wouldn’t matter anyways_

_Stop lying to yourself, just tell him the truth_

_I’m not lying to myself, I don’t like George_

_Yeah, sure_

_Glad we can come to an agreement_

Dream scoffed at the petty argument of his own thoughts.

He knew the truth, he loved George; but isn’t it so much easier to pretend like he didn’t?

He came to the conclusion that he had a crush on George only days after they had first met, and never expected them to become close friendships wise, and to play with his own emotions and contemplating what a future with George wouldn’t be a problem at the time.

When he was still swooning over George in the way that newlyweds would, he immediately told Sapnap, again not realizing how his feelings would develop.

Dream lied only weeks after he confessed it Sapnap due to the constant nagging and fear of him accidentally telling George, so he just said that he was over him, and again lying to himself just a little bit more.

_It doesn’t matter anyways._

_Liar._

_Think about it, you wouldn’t do anything even if you did have feelings for him._

_Only because you're too scared of rejection. Why do you think you’re having a legitimate argument with yourself?_

_Yeah why is that?_

Dream groaned, ‘Great now they’re teaming up against me’

He brought his thoughts back to something he would rather not think about, his smile, his voice, his eyes.

‘Right, no feelings for George at all…’ He thought sarcastically


	2. Debating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another opinion is added to Dream's conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't share with any of the characters in this story. It may be deleted.

Dreams phone dinged and ‘Gogy 💚’ flashed on the screen.

_ You hopping on? _

Dream’s heart had a small gasp, as it always does, and responds with a simple, ‘ _ In a minute’ _

He didn’t know what that minute was dedicated to. Planning their wedding once more? Imagining how soft his hair is and what his hoodie would look like on George’s significantly smaller body?

He didn’t have any need to get dressed, so instead, he grabbed an oreo from his pantry and turned on his computer.

~~~

_ Dream joined the game _

‘ _ vc?’ _

Dream knew he could always just go on the vc that Sapnap and George were already on, but an invitation seemed more fitting than inviting himself, so he asked anyway.

“Sapnap that doesn’t make any sense, why would I give you my netherite pick-”

“-DREAM!” Sapnap tries to redeem.

Dream’s mind is bombarded with images of George’s smug face, knowing that had the argument continued he would have won.

_ Are you gonna reply, or keep fantasizing about your best friend? _

“Hi,”

“Don’t you think I’m right? I need a better pick.”

The silence and the quiet breathing of Geoge were enough to convince Dream.

“Well, I think whatever Geoge does.”

“AAAAAAAAA YOU FUCKING BI-”

And to that, Sapnap disconnected and only seconds later left the server.

“Helloooo,” Dream called slyly, imagining what George was wearing and what thoughts were going through his head.

_ This is normal. _

_ No, it’s not. _

“Dream,” George responded, clearly aggravated.

Slightly taken aback Dream didn’t respond.

“Sorry, hi Dream.”

“Are you streaming?”

“Yeah,” Sighs George, dragging the one word out so it says more than initially intended.

_ He’s tired _

_ He needs to sleep _

_ I want to sleep with him. _

Dream coughed and dismissed, his own disturbing thoughts.

“Sooooo, how are you doing chat?”

“They’re high,”

“Per usual.”

“mAn YoUrE gEtTiNg HiGh WiThoUt Me?”

Both George and Dream jumped at the loud and obnoxious voice of the one and only ‘Mexican Dream’

“DAMN I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!”

“We would never-” George adds, making Dream blush.

_ Aaaaand we’re back folks, it’s been- TWO MINUTES!?!- since Dream last romantically thought about George? Too long? _

_ It’s not romantic. _

_ Shut up. Again you’re lying to yourself. _

_ Is it bad to want him? To not want him seems wrong- _

_ Well, this isn’t right. He’s your BEST FRIEND. There isn’t a context where it’s very acceptable. _

_ We could be more than friends. _

_ He doesn't like you. Get over it. _

_ What do you know? _

_ Only the fact that I’m a more rational version of you. _

_ Don’t forget heartless- _

“We’re just talking about how crazy Georges' chat is…”

“Oh… MAN YOU’RE STREAMING? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? ASK CHAT IF THEY WANNA GET HIGH”

“Chat isn’t as crazy as you are for me-” George mocked, ignoring a watered-down version of Mexican Dream.

_ He’s not lying… _

Dream wasn’t sure if that was the rational side talking or not.

“I just can’t resist you-”

“Clip it,” Quackity whispered extremely close to his mike.

“Where did Mexicano Dream go?” George teased.

“Mamacita murdered him…”

“And that’s my cue to go- bye chat!”

“BYE MAMACITA-”

Discord disconnected and Dream went back to an argument he had no say in.

_ Just tell him. This isn’t ethically moral. _

_ There’s nothing to tell. _

_ Both of you are wrong. _

Dream, startled at the new opinion, listen closer.

_ And some points are right, _

The other two voices quieted, apparently also wanting to hear what the new consciousness had to say.

_ Of course, you love him, there isn’t a counter to that. _

_ Ha! _

_ But telling him would be torture for both of you in the event he dosn’t like you back- which we have no proof denying or confirming. _

Dream got up from his sweaty gaming chair, grabbed a bag of Doritos, and sunk back into his cooling bed, receiving serotonin from the comforting feeling of his laundry fresh sheets.

Tired of the slow roasting of his own behavior, he gave the new addition a few more words before deciding what he wants to do next.

_ What you need to do… is talk to Sapnap. _

The other voices overlapped in protest and were silenced by the opening of Dream’s phone.

_ Three incoming messages from ‘Gogy _ 💚’

Dream’s heart races and he opens it only to find a cursed image of George twerking on Mexican Dream in Minecraft. With it came the messages, ‘Jealous?’ and the always ominous and mysterious ‘help.’

_ ‘Sorry. Just saw this.’ _

_ ‘Tell Mexican Dream I’m coming for his head” _

_ Read at 3:27 am _

_ ‘I don’t believe you.’ _

Dream sent a blurry picture of himself in the mirror and double-checked that his face wasn’t visible.

_ ‘Don’t tease’  _ Dream read aloud accompanied by an opposite, clear picture of George with a crying filter on.

Not the most flattering, yet Dreams heartrate thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Chapters may be coming slower soon due to school starting but I'll do my best!

**Author's Note:**

> Longer chapters will most definitely be coming soon but this one was a sort of introduction if that makes sense. This is my first fanfic, I would love suggestions! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
